Spoiled Utopia
by RobotMonkeys4Ever
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Secret of the Sixth Monkey but its never spelled out. This story reveals the unknown concerning the rebellion of an orange monkey, and the conflict that brought an entire generation to a distinct point. Rated 7, like the show.
1. An Evil Plot and a Battle Fought

Beh, not much to say. New story, set in the past, enjoy, review!

Oh yeah, I don't own any of the characters set here, and the plot is based on things described in "Secret of the Sixth Monkey". But I do own every sentence and concept on this page, so NO COPYING OR ELSE!

Now, enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: An Evil Plot and a Battle Fought**

Generations ago, in Shuggazoom city, 6 robot monkeys lived that protected the cosmos. They defeated evil and destroyed negative forces opposing free worlds. The team consisted: of Mandarin, the orange leader of the monkey team, Antauri, the black second in command, Nova, the feisty yellow monkey girl, Gibson, the intelligent blue scientist, Otto, the green mechanic, and SPRX-77, the red pilot. They worked together and were the best example of teamwork that anyone could ask for.

Until one fateful day.

The monkey team had just defeated the evil Wilde and his witch queen Bellet, the biggest forces of evil in all of existence. In an epic battle never to be forgotten, the team defeated them, so they would never attack anyone again.

With the defeat of these two super powers, good deeds and kindness spread across the universe like an epidemic. Evil became nonexistent. The biggest problem people had to look for was whether or not their soup was too hot.

And even though the evil had been eliminated, the team still trained. And that is where the story really begins.

* * *

"BOOM, BOOM WAKEUP!" Nova pounded on the ground with her giant yellow fists, sending waves of movement across the white floor of the Super Robot, eliminating a few enemies in the training room. 

"Magna Tingler BLAST!" SPRX-77 put his magnets in the air and shot out blots of red energy from his magnetsattacking a couple of ray guns.

Mandarin watched all of this from up on a pedestal where he controlled it all. He wore his red shoulder pads with honor, proud to be the leader of the team. "SPARKS," he yelled, "you must jump higher to get more range in your attack! And Nova! You call that a Wakeup? You couldn't wake up a cricket with that attack! I want to see you kill that floor!"

Otto jumped in the air and sliced threw a couple of more weapons with his saws, and just as he was landing, two more rays shot straight at him. He spun around just in time to see Gibson shoot the ray shots, causing an explosion, sending them both in different directions.

"Oh," Gibson said, rubbing his head, as he got up from his stomach. "Too much energy."

Mandarin sighed, as he shut off the system. "Stop, stop embarrassing yourselves, you're making me sick." He floated down to the rest of the team. "Otto? WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Why in the world would you slice through those? You knew there were two more next to them! And Gibson, this training is every man for himself! If you feel the need to help someone, GO BUY A PUPPY!"

"Geez, Mandarin, calm down!" Nova said.

"You!" Mandarin said, spinning around to where she stood. "You shouldn't even be talking! How you can call what you do fighting is beyond me."

"Hey, now…" SPRX-77 tried to defend her, but Nova grabbed his arm.

"Don't bother, it's not worth it." She told him.

"Ah, dismissed," Mandarin said. The four monkeys turned and walked away, heading up their tubes, just as Antauri was coming down his.

"Isn't it a little early to be ending training practice?" Antauri asked.

"It wasn't helping," Mandarin assured.

"Mandarin," Antauri started, "I know you're impatient, waiting for something bad to happen around here. You've felt restless ever since Wilde and Bellet were defeated. But you must be patient with our team. I've never seen you snap at everyone like you do now."

"We have such potential, Antauri. And we are far from reaching it. This team could be the most powerful force in this universe, but everyone is afraid to work harder."

"No," corrected Antauri, "they work harder. They just don't work as hard as you want them to. If you looked for their growth instead of their error, perhaps you would see that. Think about it."

Antauri then walked off to his tube, to talk with the others.

Up a level, the other members of the team were sitting in a circle on the floor, talking with each other.

"Oooh, sometimes he just really bugs me!" Nova said.

"He certainly didn't used to be this way," noted Gibson.

"You think the guy would be in a better mood," Otto remarked, "seeing as we beat all the bad guys and stuff."

"It just burns me up," stated SPRX-77, "how he treats us. I mean, he may be the leader and all, but we're still a team! He has no right to be so cruel."

"It's like he thinks he's better than us," Nova supposed.

Gibson raised his voice, "he probably does!"

Antauri walked up to the social circle. "Team, these unofficial gossip meeting are not helpful to the growth of our team."

"Are you on his side?" asked SPRX-77, "for goodness sake Antauri he barely treats you any better than the rest of us."

"Perhaps not," noted Antauri, "but he has been put in charge, and we must submit ourselves to those that are in authority over us. Otherwise, a team falls apart. He simply has our best interests as a whole in mind."

"I'm with Antauri," Gibson agreed, "we may not like the way he leads, but it's simply to induce progress in our techniques so that we may be a more productive fighting squad."

"But there's more to a team than how well we can fight," Nova mentioned.

"Yeah," said Otto, "we have to be able to trust and depend on each other."

"Is this a problem?" asked Antauri.

"Well," said Nova, "it didn't used to be. We were such a whole when we used to fight. I mean, back in the final battle, Mandarin saved my life. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here right now."

"See?" Antauri inquired, "Deep down, he cares about us. Just be patient. He'll come around."

'_But,'_ thought Nova, _'it was less than two weeks ago when he tortured me with extreme cold. I don't think I can trust him.'

* * *

_

"Incompetents!" Mandarin fused allowed, "I'm surrounded by incompetents! How long have they been fighting by my side and not known the proper way to fight and win. Where did I go wrong?

"They are powerful, there is no doubt about that. But they can be so much better. But, what would be the purpose of being any better?" he thought aloud.

He then truly realized what he truly wanted, "…because we are fit for more than we are given. We deserve more than simply a rousing round of applause. We've saved this planet more times than any can remember, and here we still sit, absent. Why, we need to be in control! We should be treated like royalty by these pitiful humans.

"And that's just what we'll do! We'll ask them if they will put us in power, and if they refuse, we will FORCE them to do so." Mandarin's face formed a clever smirk. "And if any of the team refuses…" He left that sentence without a predicate, but he knew exactly what he would do. He was going to rule, whether he had help, or not.

* * *

Mandarin knew the risks of taking on the team, particularly if they were all together. He knew he may never survive. But he had a plan for that. He had kept a journal, a record of his thoughts and feelings. And more recently, his feelings had turned to hatred, to greed, and to evil. He was completely aware of it. If he wasn't going to rule Shuggazoom, then neither was anyone else, especially not his monkey comrades. So, he took his journal, and he stuck them in a rocket. He went outside of the Super Robot, and launched them into outer space. He knew that someone, somewhere would find it, and perhaps the lust for power and greed in this world would return. 

He had heard a rumor of a great evil left in the cosmos, but it had been locked away long ago. In his greatest hope, he hoped that whoever this evil was, that perhaps they would be the one to find this, and eliminate the monkey team, should he not succeed.

He watched the rocket fly into space, then returned to the Super Robot. The hour was growing late, and the stars were beginning to fill the sky. Mandarin called all of the team down into the main room, for an important briefing.

* * *

Otto, Gibson, Nova, SPRX-77, and Antauri all sat inside of the sphere chairs, facing Mandarin, who was levitating himself off of the ground. 

"I have gathered you here now for an important announcement," Mandarin started, "you could call it a change in pace for the team."

A ripple of talk traveled among the team.

"Now, now, let me explain," Mandarin said, loudly, "this will be a change in motive, and I don't expect you to answer me right now, or even tonight. I want your imput in this change, but wait until tomorrow."

The team nodded.

"I have come to the conclusion that we are a very powerful team. We are definitely more powerful than these idiotic human beings that live on this planet as well as many others that we stoop to saving. We have a greater purpose in all of this, and it's time that purpose was realized."

"Mandarin--" Antauri started.

"Antauri, let me finish."

Antauri nodded, but was much tenser.

"You see, team, we are not fit for protecting these pitiful planets. So, I have decided to make a change. We, team, will rule this planet!"

"What?"

"No!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You must be joking us."

"Mandarin!"

Mandarin spoke above the ruckus "We will ask for control of the planet. And if are refused, we will step forward and take it by force!"

"Are you kidding?"

"What?"

"Mandarin!"

"Absolutely outrageous!"

"We'd never do anything like that!"

"I want all of your imput," Mandarin said, "but not tonight. Sleep on it, and tell me what you think in the morning."

"Oh," SPRX-77 said quietly, "I'll tell you what I think."

Mandarin glared at SPRX-77. "Antauri." Antauri came up to Mandarin. "See that they are all in bed so that I am not disturbed. And see that they go right to bed without any discussion amongst themselves over the subject."

"But Mandarin…"

"NOW Antauri."

"Very well." Antauri turned around and gently led the other four monkeys upstairs. And the main room again became quiet.

Mandarin smiled. He knew the others wouldn't go along with it, but his plan was still working. Now all that he had to do was sit and wait.

* * *

Read and Review All! Much oblidged! 

-RobotMonkeys4Ever


	2. A Harsh Attack and a CRutial Crack

Guess what all? Today is the one year anniversery of Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce, Go! Here's a new chapter in commemoration!

I'm totally loving this story, and it's so exciting to write. If y'all are fans of the action/adventure, then this chapter will be like heaven to you. I've been waiting forever to write it and I finally did. But, the story's not over. I hope you guys have as much fun reading it as I did writing it. ('Course, I know how it's going to turn out, y'all don't. Well, you kind of do, because I mean, the plot has kind of been explained before and…) Okay, I'm shutting myself up now. Everybody enjoy this newest chapter!

**LMann: **Well I _hope_ it's interesting. And I also hope you enjoy it!

**Super-nova-101:** Yes Mandarin is mean, and you'll probably feel more so after reading this chapter, but you'd better read it anyway so that you know what I'm talking about. I hope you enjoy it!

**PPTeenBubbles:** Tweaking? Tweaking like what? I'd like to know what you think needs tweaking so that I can better my fic. I'm not mad, just curious. I hope you think this new chapter is up to standard.

**Beastfire:** Yeah, it's not a bad opening. Though considering the length of some of my other fics, the opening could potentially end up being ¼ of the fic. But I have no idea how long this one could be, so we'll just have to see.

**Burning Fantasy:** Okay, okay, I'm updating! Is this quick enough? I'm sorry I don't have time to update during the week because of school (dang honors classes. I swear next year I'm going easier on myself, no matter how much better it'd look on a college application.) Anyway, enjoy!

**Navy2Blue:** Glad you like it so much. I'm guessing you're an action/adventure fan. Am I right? Well, whether I am or not, I hope you enjoy reading the new chapter and review again.

**Alchemy Hope:** Aw, thanks. I'm glad you think so. I hope you review again!

**DayDreamer9:** Yeah, I think it's going well so far. I'm glad all of the characters are in character. It's something I feel I sometimes loose the further I go on. You know, they start out really in character, and then I end up just making them say what I want them to say. And as for a final battle, well just wait and see! Anyway, I hope that doesn't happen this time, and sorry it took me so long to update! Enjoy and review!

**Crystal Sapphire:** I've always wondered that, too. That's why I'm writing this! I'm pleased you like it and I hope you like the new chapter!

**AnimeFanGirl11:** Yes, Mandarin is in for a rather large butt-whooping. I'm delighted (woo-hoo for synonyms for 'glad'!) you think it's good so far. I look forward to your review for this chapter, too!

**Astral Firefly:** I'm glad you think Mandarin is in character, he's a tricky guy. And, I don't know what a strop is, and neither does my computer, but it does register it as a word, so that might be my fault. Anyway, I'm happy that you like this chapter and hope you review again!

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Harsh Attack and a Crucial Crack**

"Antauri! We can't let him get away with this!" Nova said, walking next to him.

"I'm aware of this. But he is not being forceful to us. I'll talk to him later, and try to talk some sense into him. But do not worry, Nova, or anyone. Mandarin has been faithful to us in the past and I have no fear that he will continue to do so."

"I dunno," remarked SPRX-77, "sometimes, people can surprise you."

"I just don't believe Mandarin has it in him to betray us. And as I've said. Calm down. We shall all talk to him in the morning. Now good night."

Groaning, the members of the team headed off into their rooms. Gibson hung around for a second longer. He grabbed one of Antauri's shoulders and looked deep into his eyes. "Antauri, be careful." He then let go and walked into his own room.

Antauri then turned around and walked back to his tube, which he took to the main room.

* * *

Mandarin heard the whoosh, of the tube and knew before he hit the floor that it was Antauri. He smiled once again, and then turned around to face him.

"Antauri, can I help you?"

"What is the meaning of this? We aren't rulers! We're protectors. You've never had a problem with this before."

"Oh, Antauri, we are greater than any human. You have a greater understanding of the Power Primate than anyone else I've ever known. With your help we could rule the cosmos! The universe could belong to us. In fact, we could even leave the others out of the picture."

"No…" Antauri said, quietly.

"Yes. Just think about it!"

"NO!" Antauri jumped for Mandarin, his energy claws appearing.

Mandarin levitated himself a dozen off of the ground, causing Antauri to miss. Antauri landed and all fours, and levitated himself up to Mandarin's level.

"I don't believe you! After fighting by our side for so long! How could you betray us!"

Mandarin turned on his hands. One an energy shield and the other, an energy sword. "Come now, Antauri, you of all people should know the answer to that." The two began to circle slowly around each other. "Everyone needs a purpose, something that keeps them going. You and I have been friends for a long time, fighting at each other's side. Well, now there's nothing else to fight, and I'm losing my purpose. But I have power, and leadership. Two skills needed to be in power, and even, if need be, a dictator. I _will_ take over. With your help OR WITHOUT IT!"

As Mandarin said the last three words, he lunged at Antauri, attempting to plunge his sword straight through Antauri's stomach. But Antauri deflected the attack with his energy claw.

Mandarin now had only one goal: to completely destroy his best friend, Antauri. Without relinquishing, Mandarin opened his mouth "MONKEY MIND SCREAM!" Sonic waves pulsated out of his mouth. Antauri covered his head and cried out.

As Antauri's thoughts were full of the pain, Mandarin went flying toward him, and rammed him into the wall with his head, but he didn't stop at the wall. He was trying to completely crush Antauri like a soda pop can, even activating his jetpack to give him more power.

Antauri struggled to breathe, and was able to reactivate his claws. He grabbed onto Mandarin's jetpack, and quickly ripped it off. This distracted Mandarin, who had been slightly dependent on it to keep him going against Antauri's body. Antauri used the distraction to get free, but he didn't have enough will power to stay afloat, and fell to the ground, hitting it in a cloud of dust.

He pulled himself to his knees, gasping for as much air as he could get. Mandarin re-sustained himself, and slowly returned to ground level, grinning at his black counterpart.

"Mandarin, after all we've been through…why?"

"Power. It is as required for me to have as water. But when I receive none from fighting, I must find another way to sustain myself."

"Mandarin, it's not too late, return to your former self, the Mandarin I know, and we will never mention this again!"

"You? Fall to bargaining to save your own skin? It isn't like you, Antauri. Besides," he lifted his in Antauri's direction and whispered, "it is too late."

With one mighty blow, Mandarin telekinetically sent Antauri flying across the room and into a wall of the Super Robot. He fell to the ground, groaning. And the lights that formed his pupils shut off, and his body fell limp on the ground.

Mandarin smiled. "Ah, Antauri. You were a great companion, but never as good a fighter as I." He looked around, "Now, where can I be rid of the body? Perhaps I could dismantle it for spare parts." He stepped closer to grab it, but heard the whooshing of someone coming down their tube. In less than a millisecond he was out of site, hovering near the cieling of the room, hoping the hovering noise would sound like nothing more than the running air conditioning.

Nova walked in to the room. "Hello? Mandarin? Antauri? I heard some noise and I thought I'd come to…check…" her eyes fell onto the unconscious black monkey lying next to the wall.

She walked up to him. "Antauri? Antauri, please, tell me you're sleeping." She reached out her hand to touch him, but just as her metal fingers were an inch away from doing so, **_wham _**Mandarin was on top of her.

She screamed, seeing him come nearer, and he landed on top of her, placing both knees on her stomach to hold her down. She would have reacted more quickly to this had she not just encountered the shock of seeing her mentor dead and her leader attack her at long range. Instead she was breathing hard, recovering from the shock of it all. "What… what did you do to him?"

"What he deserved, Nova. And you could end up the same in an instant I'm sure you're aware. So I suggest you listen to my proposition."

Nova continued to stare at him. She was expecting him to say he didn't attack Antauri. After all, the two had been friends for so long, the idea of him hurting Antauri it just, it just, made her head hurt.

"You see, running an empire needs more than one man. In fact, I will need some support, and that can be achieved better if there is a woman on my side. And though I may never have admitted it, I do find you attractive, Nova. So join me, and the two of us shall rule over this world and all worlds, together. Will you do me the honor, of joining me in my quest?"

She continued to take it all in. _What in the world is this guy saying? This isn't Mandarin!_

Mandarin smiled.

_He_ is _kinda cute._

He began to bring his face down closer to Nova's.

_What's going on? Wait… did he just ask what I think he just asked?_

Closer and closer.

Nova's mind caught up with her.

"Oh, Mandarin…"

He closed his eyes.

Nova smiled, lifted her right arm, and HIT HIM IN THE LEFT JAW hard with her fist. He went flying across the room, hitting the back wall with amazing force.

She jumped to her feet. "Ha! How's _that_ for an answer, jerk!"

Mandarin pulled himself to his feet. "Fine! But you will regret turning me down. Forevermore you should know that I will refuse to mention you. When you are all dead, and I tell the tales of the days I was a member of the monkey team, I will refer to my brothers, but not to you. You will be forgotten in the eyes and the minds of the young when they talk about my might, my power, and my brothers. But the tale of a sister monkey will start as a rumor, then become a myth, and soon be forgotten. For turning me down, you have just been wiped out of history."

"Guess what, Mandarin…NEVER GONNA HAPPEN!" She charged at him, golden fists out and reflecting the light in the room. Her left fist pulled back and went slamming into the wall where Mandarin once stood. She swung with the right and missed again. She spun around. Where had he gone? She then heard the battle cry of Mandarin as his blue energy sword grazed the back of her head, removing an inch of metal from it. She let out a bloodcurdling scream, and then passed out from the pain.

Mandarin attempted to cover her mouth with his hand to silence the outcry, but he wasn't in time. The last thing he needed was three more bodies to have to take care of tonight. He had only planned on one. He picked up Nova in his arms and walked over to where Antauri was. But whatever Mandarin had planned on doing with the bodies, he lost his opportunity.

With three whooshes, the three black eyed monkeys ran into the room. Mandarin spun around and saw Gibson in utter disbelief, Otto confused, and SPRX-77 steaming. "Put. Her. Down." SPRX-77 said slowly, trying to control his anger.

"Please Sparks, don't try to mask your rage. I know you, let it out," Mandarin said, teasingly.

"Sparks, don't do anything you'll regret later," Gibson warned.

Mandarin lazily tossed Nova to where Antauri was, and this was too much for the red monkey. "Aaaaaugh!" He sprinted towards Mandarin, ejected his magnets and let out a loud "Magna Tingler BLAST!" The surge of red energy hit Mandarin dead on, and sent him sliding across the floor.

SPRX-77 knelt down next to Nova, "Nova, come on. Wake up! Antauri? Nova? Come on you guys!"

"Sparks! Look out!" Otto yelled.

But before he could turn around, Mandarin came out of nowhere as a spinning orange tornado "Sweeping Fists!" This blindsided SPRX-77 and sent him flying in the opposite direction. Mandarin laughed, "Don't even bother, Sparks, you cannot defeat me."

"Not alone." He returned.

"Wha-?" Mandarin spun around in time to see Gibson and Otto coming down towards him.

"Tornado Kablasto!" a tornado spun out of Otto's saws and picked up Mandarin, finally throwing him up in the air, and causing him to slam to the ground.

"Cybo Vac Drill Blaster!" Gibson shot lasers from his drills toward Mandarin.

"Ha!" replied Mandarin, "you missed."

"So you think." Gibson smiled.

Mandarin looked to where Gibson had hit, some frayed was growing due to Gibson's hit, getting closer to the room's main battery. Then, it hit.

**KABOOM!** Mandarin was sent flying once more through the room as a result of the explosion.

He landed on his head, and groaned as he returned to his feet, the red, green, and blue monkeys growing nearer.

Mandarin through his arms up in the air, "ENOUGH!"

"Wha-?"

"Hey!"

"Uh-oh."

The three monkeys lifted off of the ground. Mandarin began to spin them around himself, but 20 feet above his head. "Nice try, my brothers, but you are no match for me."

The monkeys were traveling at 50 miles per hour, screaming as they tried to free themselves.

Suddenly, success was found. Gibson, dizzy, was able to concentrate enough to activate one of his drills. He had trouble aiming, but shot out a laser from his drill. Since he was spinning so fast, the laser hit all four walls of the room. He heard SPRX-77 cry out, and didn't know if it was a result of his laser, or from the attack they were receiving from the orange monkey. But finally, he hit his target.

Mandarin yelled in pain as the laser went flying across his abdomen, completely ruining his metal body armor.

But they didn't have time to dwell on this. "Monkey team," Gibson stated, "we can't take him right now! We have to retreat!"

"But Sparks is hurt," yelled Otto.

Gibson looked over; his laser had hit his companion's left leg, creating a terrible limp. "Otto, you let Sparks use you as a crutch, and pick up Nova. I'll get Antauri."

Mandarin looked in horror as his metal armor began to fall off. This was something he had never experienced before. He continued to cry out from the pain of it all. He didn't notice as all five monkeys left the Robot: two unconscious, one limping, and two stumbling over the weight of helping their comrades.

For the first time since the creation of the monkey team, the monkeys were retreating from their own Super Robot.

* * *

A/N: Bet you weren't expecting that, now were you? I know I might have added in some tacky stuff that may utterly disgust a couple of you, but I hope it wasn't so terrible that you wouldn't take time out to review. And I hope those of you who thought it was good would be so kind as to review and tell me so. Thanks again!

RobotMonkeys4Ever


	3. Fatal Impact and Evil Contact

Sorry it's been so long everybody. I know I left the last chapter on pins and needles, but I got a great response from it. So I guess you guys like my story so I'm updating. I wasn't going to update because I'm going on a youth retreat this weekend, but I figured if I put my mind to it tonight I could get this chapter up. And it turned out well! Enjoy all!

**Beastfire:** Yeah Ivy, you can probably relate to Nova in this instance. Poor Nova… OH WELL IT'S ONLY FICTIONAL anyway right? Woah, okay I probably didn't need that many capitals.

**Alchemy Hope:** Glad you think so! Hope this chapter is also to your liking!

**DayDreamer9:** Oh yes, expect much payback in the future. Besides, evil never wins right? Right? Oh, I guess we'll find out later. ;-)

**Burning Fantasy:** Gluey eyes, eh? They are the best kind because then you're not distracted. It often takes me a while to get through fics due to distractions. Perhaps I should get myself some eye glue so my eyes can be glued to the screen too! Hope you like the new chapter!

**AnimeFanGirl11:** Yeah, the battle scene was a ton of fun to right. I hope you like the suspense filled scene in this new chapter too!

**Crystal Sapphire:** Scum bag is a very good word for him. Also creep, because he's just a creepy guy.

**Super-Nova-101:** Ha ha, it actually kind of grossed me out to write it. But I think it worked well into the story. When I was writing it in my head, I actually had it worked much more fluently into the story, but something went wrong when it came out on paper. But oh well it just makes the contempt for Mandarin all the worse. Enjoy the new chapter!

**LMann:** Sorry it took so long. I notice my reviewers hardly ever add "update soon" to their reviews anymore. It's probably because they know I won't! Ha ha, I'm so bad at getting myself on the ball with this kind of thing. Anyway sorry again and here's the new chapter!

**Sorano 101:** Glad you like it! Hope you like this newest chapter too and review again!

**Navy2Blue:** Oh, so were you one of those people who reads without reviewing for a while before joining? That's cool, I was one of those for a little while. Which story of mine did you read, I'm courious? Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!

**Gijinka Renamon** Interesting… is that a good thing or a bad thing? Oh well, I'll take it as a good thing! Enjoy this new installment!

**Astral Firefly** Is it American English slang or English English slang? Anyway, you can read what I wrote to Super-Nova-101 for my response about the sick and wrongness of Mandarin hitting on Nova. The good news is I'm using it to explain more about SPRX-77 and Nova's relationship in the future.

Okay, now onto the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Fatal Impact and Evil Contact**

Otto and Gibson ran down the street. Well, run being a relative term. More than anything they were hobbling, seeing as Otto was supporting a limping SPRX-77 while holding Nova over his shoulder, and Gibson carrying Antauri.

After going about a mile the duo slowed. "Okay," SPRX-77 said, panting for breath, "I don't think he's following us."

"Acknowledged," Gibson stated, "but we shouldn't stop here. We need to stay out of the Super Robot's line of site, and thereby Mandarin's."

"Good idea," noted Otto, "but where will we be out of the Super Robot's eye? I mean, the Super Robot's huge!"

"Head for the woods on the outskirts of the city!" SPRX-77 demanded.

"Excellent idea, Sparks. There we'll be blanketed from the observation of any higher powers."

"Well," SPRX-77 said vainly, "I try." He shifted his weight from one leg to the other, "Ow!"

"Come on, we must get going," Gibson said, "the sooner we get there the sooner we can tend to everyone."

The group trudged on. Thankfully it was late at night and they attracted little attention from anyone except a domestic dog tied in a back yard, whose attack resulted in a sprint which was halted when Otto tripped on a rock, causing SPRX-77 to do a somersault and Nova to go flying 3 feet in the air, only to be caught by the then-sitting SPRX-77.

Eventually however they reached the Eastern Shuggazoom outskirts. Gibson breathed a sigh of relief as he set down his black monkey friend, leaning him against a tree. Otto followed suit as SPRX-77 slid down to a sitting position.

"I still don't see why we couldn't just fly…" SPRX-77 mumbled.

"I already explained this Sparks: extra attention is the last thing we need. Not to mention I doubt that our rocket packs could handle the strain of an extra body."

"Really? But what if we were ever in an emergency where we had to carry a human or something?"

"The moment that becomes an issue I'll recalibrate them, I assure you. But when will that happen? It's not like a human's ever going to join the team or anything. The more pressing matter at present is mending Sparks' injuries. Once he is mobile we can deal with Antauri and Nova."

"Sure!" said SPRX-77, "and take your dear sweet time about it, too. It's not like I'm in PAIN or anything!"

"Sheesh Sparks, keep your shirt on," commented Otto.

"Well let's see how _you_ like being shot in the leg by your friend," retaliated SPRX-77.

"Please, you should be thanking me Sparks, I saved your skin! If I hadn't attacked, then we probably would be dead by now!"

"Well now, that's a nice thought," Otto interjected.

"Stay out of this!" shot both monkeys toward Otto at the same time.

"Okay, sheesh!" Otto walked away from them.

"Fine, _be _Mr. Hero if you want to, Gibson. All I know is I'm sitting here with a busted leg and all you can do is strategize about a schedule."

Gibson sighed and knelt down next to SPRX-77, examining his wound. "Honestly Sparks it's not that bad. You should be thankful it didn't cut all the way through. Gibson examined SPRX-77's calf for a minute, then swapped his hands for drills and shifted the leg into a flat position. He then slowly filled the empty spot in the calf with a steaming liquid that trickled from his drills.

"Augh!" cried out SPRX-77, pulling his leg back towards himself, "What are you doing?"

Gibson sighed once more, "Trying to re-form your injury so you can once again sustain your own weight without wincing."

Otto looked over, "Huh?"

SPRX-77 relaxed, letting Gibson go back to his welding. "He said he's fixing it so I can walk again."

"Oh," Otto returned, and said quietly to himself, "then why not just say that?

Gibson changed his drill to a blowtorch and his eyes to goggles, and began to fuse the old metal with the new.

SPRX-77 winced and shielded his face as sparks flew out from his leg. After a few seconds, Gibson's hands returned to the original form as his eyes were once more revealed. "There," he said standing up straight, "how does that feel?"

The red monkey moved his joint and gently rubbed his newly-repaired calf. "Feels ok."

Gibson extended his hand and SPRX-77 pulled himself to his feet. "Ah," he said quietly when he reached his feet, "it's still a little sore."

"Aw, don't be a wimp Sparks."

SPRX-77 whipped around to see Nova happily recovered, her bright pink eyes staring at the duo. Behind her Otto, wrench as hand, was giving Gibson a thumbs up, and then moved over next to Antauri.

The red monkey ran over to Nova, extending his arms as if expecting an embrace due to his pure joy in seeing his colleague alive and well. But as he came nearer, Nova took a step backward. "Please, don't touch me. Sorry, but after Mandarin… I, I'm just a little creeped out, and a lot disgusted."

Gibson came over, curious. "After he what?"

Nova explained what had happened between she and Mandarin, which later led to her defeat.

"You and Mandarin?" Otto shuddered, "that's just wrong."

"Yeah, can we please just get off the subject?"

"Hey Gibson, can I get some help over here?" Otto asked from over next to Antauri.

The whole team went over to where Otto was working on Antauri, who was still propped up iagainst the tree. "What's wrong?" asked SPRX-77.

"Well, I've reconnected all of the frayed and broken wires back here." Said Otto, referring to the open helmet in front of him, "but even with all of the connections made, he won't wake up!"

Gibson told the others to back off a little bit, and then leaned down to listen for signs of breathing, but he heard none. He wasn't worried, not yet. If he could just find the problem, there had to be something going wrong, but he couldn't find it though the wires and mess of transistors.

He rose back to a kneeling position, his head sunkenlow, his eyes closed.

"Gibson?" asked Nova, "wha-what's wrong with him?"

Slowly Gibson shook his head, "I, I don't know."

"You don't mean he's…" SPRX-77 left the sentence unfinished.

"If only I'd examined him sooner." Gibson said mournfully.

"Oh Gibson," Nova said, setting a hand on his metallic shoulder, "you didn't know."

Gibson finally opened his eyes to deny here statement, but something caught his eye first. He gasped, seeing Antauri's completely concaved chest. He jumped to his feet, surprising everyone in the room.

"SOMEBODY GRAB SOME WATER, STAT!" he yelled.

"But-" started Nova.

"NOW AND HURRY!"

Nova rushed to the nearest stream, grabbing a metal pale out of a sandbox.

"Otto, when she gets back, heat up the water as fast as you can."

Otto transformed his hands into torches, "No problem!"

Nova came back with the water and Otto heated it up so that it hot to touch. "Good enough," Gibson said, grabbing the pail out of their hands.

He ran towards his yellow-eyed companion, spilling much of the water on the way. Though he had enough left when he reached him, and threw it upon his friend.

The other three monkeys watched in amazement as the dented metal un-dented itself, and instant it did, Antauri's eyes turned on once more, causing consciousness in a fit of coughing. He looked around at his friends, still coughing.

Gibson smiled "memory metal. A simple application of hot water causes it to return to the position in which it was first welded.

Antauri smiled, finally ceasing his coughing. "Thank you so much Gibson."

"Oh Antauri, thank Shuggazoom. I thought you were a goner!" added Nova.

"I almost was," said Antauri. "By the way," he looked around, "what happened?"

"Well, you had better sit down," said Gibson, "it's a long story."

* * *

Mandarin hissed aloud from the pain as he looked about himself. Though it was painful, he had pried every inch of the metal casing off of himself, exposing the orange-furred monkey within. The only thing he kept were his metal ears, which he had attached firmly to his biological ones. With the computer in his brain, he would still be able to use them.

"Well," he thought aloud, "my brothers are gone. They have no doubt been recuperated, which ruins that part of my plan. But it is no matter. Tomorrow I shall begin my attack on Shuggazoom city."

He turned, as a message on themain computer screen showed that he was being hailed. He accepted the incoming message.

A colossal being appeared on the screen. With an odd shaped head with z shaped ears on each side, and long fingers, one of which clutched a staff. His legs were purple and he wore a belt which bore the letters SK. But the thing that struck Mandarin the most, was the visible digestive organs that were available for all to see near his stomach

The being looked oddly down upon Mandarin, pondering for a moment before speaking, "Mandarin, is that you? What happened to your armor?"

Mandarin looked puzzled toward the screen. "A freak accident. But, who are you, and how do you know my name?"

"I have known you for a long while, in fact you could say I was looking for you."

"Oh?"

"And then the other day I received this." The being held up Mandarin's journal. "Though I have to say I'm very pleased."

"And why is that?"

"Besides the fact that I was once more able to find you, because it relieved me to know that you are evil. Though I must know, where are the others? Are they too ready to fight for this world, this universe?"

"They are, but unfortunately from the wrong side. I fought them, however I was unable to destroy them."

"So you are the only one who is evil?" the SK being asked surprised.

"Yes! But I don't need them. The reason I sent that journal out is that my ideas wouldn't be forgotten, and evil would always exist in this pitiful universe."

"But Mandarin, there has never been an absence of evil in this universe, and never shall their be. Unfortnately, the fact that you are alone is an enourmous setback. I was ready to join your team and take up arms agains the cosmos right this instant, but as you are alone I see I shall need a great deal of time to build up an army, and perhaps perfect a recipe." SK motioned to a large tub of black liquid that stood bubbling behind him.

"You don't mean…"

"That's right Mandarin; I am the existing source of evil in this universe. And though I am little known now, one day all shall fear me. Though now I must take my leave. Call me again once you have defeated your foes and we shall talk."

"But, wait, I still have many questions for-"

The screen went blank, and Mandarin went back to his plans.

* * *

A/N: Revealing, no? I thought it was good! I also thought it made a heck of a lot of sense. Anyway, it's not the most exciting chapters, but I still accept reviews from y'all. So click that little button and be ready for the next chapter! 


	4. Quick to Act and A KEY Fact

Yes, contrary to popular belief, I DIDN'T GIVE UP ON MY FICS! I just kept putting them off. Well, my b-day's Sunday and I'm all "well, I can get some reviews for my birthday," so I figured I'd update. I hope it's a good birthday present to y'all (even though it's my birthday) and I hope you all enjoy this exciting installment. Everybody liked the last three chapters so I'd assume you like this one too! But before I get to the story, I must thank the reviewers!

**Beastfire:** Man, a Mandarin voodoo doll, I gots to get me one of those.

**AnimeFanGirl11:** Yay for Gibson! Hey you know me, he's got to have his moment to shine. But who will be the true hero of the story? Well you'll just have to wait and see!

**Burning Fantasy:** I'm sorry it took so long! I really am sorry! I hope you haven't forgotten that this fic even existed and I hope you'll review my story again and like it!

**Day Dreamer9:** Yes! You know your characters are believable when you can hear them talking. This means I have achieved my goal! Yay! I'm glad you liked it. Please enjoy the new chapter!

**Sorano101:** Thank you as usual. I hope you read and review as usual and like it as usual. ;0)

**Super-Nova-101:** o.O Wait, does this mean I'm confusing. . because now I'm confused. Oh well, it happens all the time. Oh boy hon, you're going to have to brace yourself for what happens later and you're probably going to hate me forever, but I hope you don't and we won't talk about what I'm going to do in a later chapter yet because I'm not there yet! I hope you like this one though!

**LMann:** Actually, memory metal is real. I actually saw some of it worked in 6th grade science. It was pretty sweet! Who knew my 6th grade Bio class would have such a large impact on me later in life. tear tear Anyway, please R&R!

**Astral Firefly:** Yes, his chest went "poof" ;-) English eh? That's cool. Hope you like the new chapter!

**Gijinka Renamon:** The whole imprisonment thing is still to come but be patient it'll get here! I know it's hard to be patient considering it took me over a month to update but I promise I'll get there eventually. Until then enjoy this chapter and review again!

**Alchemy Hope:** Yeah, I know I say this every time but I'm sorry it took so long, but I hope you'll forgive me for how long it took and still enjoy (and remember what happened before) the story! Thanks!

**Robo Monkeys 14:** Heck yes SRPX-77/Nova rock! w00t! Anyway, please read and review the new installment and I hope you enjoy it!

And now, the new chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Quick to Act and A KEY Fact**

The monkey team lay scattered on the cool ground, the grass gently blowing in the wind and tickling their white toes. Night had become morning, and the team had slept out of necessity. Though mid-morning had come, the sky remained dark, as a cloud cover blanketed the sky. The day was unusually cold, and the usual sounds of chirping birds were absent.

Antauri was the first to awaken, and he instantly realized that something was not right. He gently awoke the others, nudging them silently.

"Oh," moaned SPRX-77, stretching his arms and back, "I must've really bean tired. I slept like a log."

"You snored like a buzz saw," Nova commented.

"I just wish we could've made some kinda progress earlier," Otto lamented.

"It was impossible to come up with a plan when we all suffered from sleep deprivation. Not to mention the necessary mental rest required after yesterday's events. Treason, deception," Gibson looked towards Nova, "among other things."

"Wait a second, everyone," Antauri said softly, "listen. What do you hear?"

There wasn't a sound. The team stood for a solid minute listening.

"Nothin'! I don't hear nothin'!" SPRX-77 finally spoke.

"Apart from the horrid grammar, I must agree with Sparks. There's simply nothing to hear," replied Gibson.

"Exactly," Antauri noted, "something is amiss. The world around us knows something is not right. I sense great destruction for this entire planet. Something is expected of us, to help."

"I doubt Mandarin would waste any time in attacking the city. He would take quick advantage of our lack of preparation."

Suddenly, they heard a distant clank which shattered the cold silence of morning. It was a sound they knew well: the huge, heavy clank of the Super Robot taking a gigantic step.

The attack had begun.

* * *

Mandarin cackled. He had spent all night strategizing, memorizing, equating, equipping, and studying. He now knew he had a fool proof plan. Victory would assuredly be his, and the monkey team would fall. This time they would be conquered and crushed.

Mandarin adjusted his orange seat and put his feet below his steering device. It was time to attack the city. It was time for victory.

* * *

"Wait! We can't just go speeding toward the robot! We need a strategy!" Gibson yelled against the wind resistance.

"Tell Nova that! She was the first one to take off!" SPRX-77 yelled in response.

Gibson looked below and saw the many buildings of the city speeding backwards as he passed them. They were unharmed, for now. He wondered if the people inside of them even knew of the eminent danger. He looked behind him, towards Otto, Antauri, and SPRX-77, trying to keep up. Gibson strained his rocket pack, and then yelled, "Nova! Stop! We need to strategize!"

The sound of crashing rock and metal could be heard in the distance.

Nova stopped and spun around to face Gibson, who almost crashed into her due to her sudden halt. "Gibson! We don't have time to stragegize. Mandarin is openly attacking the city. Every second we wait is another life lost. Mandarin won't stop until he gets what he wants."

The other three monkeys had caught up.

"This may be true," Antauri added, "but we are about to face an enemy more powerful than we could even imagine: an enemy who knows all of our strengths, weaknesses, and strategies, and also has no greater desire than to completely annihilate us. We have to be very careful. Besides, if we fail, the entire city will most certainly be doomed. We have to be very careful."

Nova looked over towards the Super Robot. Clouds of smoke surrounded it. She saw the ray guns shoot from its eyes and missiles come from the finger tips. She sighed and nodded her head, "Okay, what did you have in mind?"

* * *

Mandarin laughed, this was too easy. He looked back up to see five dots coming toward him in the distance. He stopped his attack and smiled. They were right on time. He turned his attention to an electrical scan of the Super Robot, zooming in on the neck. There was an important wire there, and he knew it. He put his thumb on a nearby button and waited.

* * *

The five saw the Super Robot enlarging as they drew nearer to it.

"Why'd he stop?" asked Otto.

"He must be expecting us," SPRX-77 answered.

Nova sighed, "I suppose that defeats the purpose of sneaking up, then."

"Alright. Otto, you know what to do?" Antauri asked.

Otto brought his hand to his forehead in a salute, "I got it, chief!"

"In that case Hyperforce, Go!"

The team sped toward the Super Robot and attacked it with all of their weapons. Immediately the Super Robot restarted its attack, targeting the five monkeys flying rapidly around it. A large missile sped directly towards Antauri. But immediately he held out his blue claw and froze it in place, discontinuing the effect of gravity or propulsion. "That was too easy." He said to himself, and he was right. Out of the tip of the rocket came a poisonous gas. He felt his head begin to spin, but knew the attack had to proceed. In the midst of coughing he yelled, "Go Otto! Now!" then he dropped from the sky.

SPRX-77 flew after the falling Antauri shouting to Otto, "Go on! I'll get 'im!"

Antauri was falling, dropping. He knew the impact that the ground would have on him, but that is not what filled his mind. '_He knew_,' he thought, '_he knew that I'd try to stop it. He's predicting us…Otto!_' Antauri felt cold metal arms beneath him. He tried to speak, but couldn't, nor could he see who was carrying him, saving him. He hoped it was Otto, that Otto hadn't gone through with his command. But he couldn't be sure.He had to wake up. He _had_ to warn Otto!

* * *

Mandarin chuckled once more. "You make it far too easy for me my brothers. You're so predictable, it's pathetic." He looked back at Otto on one of his many screens. Otto reached the neck of the Super Robot and used his saws to cut off a panel. "Red wire, red wire," he repeated to himself, and reached forward to cut the nearest one to fit his description. Then Mandarin thrust his thumb down upon his button.

The instant Otto touched it, surges of electricity shot through his being, and he was out.

"Ah, and right on cue, here comes the one with the sensitive ear," Mandarin commented, watching nova fly over.

"Otto? Otto are you okay?" Then she saw him. "OTTO! Otto what happened?"

She landed next to him and knelt down, trying to see where he'd been hit.

Mandarin flipped a switch.

Nova jumped back. Another panel of the Super Robot in front of her was reversing. And the instant it did, Otto's body was attracted to it. She felt the strange pulling sensation and tried to avoid it, struggling against the nature of the Iron composition in her metal body. But it was no use. Nova was slammed against the wall and the panel was returned to its original position.

"HELP!" she called out, but her voice was no longer heard.

"Two down, three to go," Mandarin quoted. "Time for target number 3." Mandarin looked at the screen aimed towards Gibson, who was rapidly pressing buttons on his scanner. He aimed the lasers from the brain scrambler a little to the left of Gibson, and then fired.

"Wah!" Gibson, assuming the laser was aimed directly at him, dodged right.

"Just like always," Mandarin said as the laser struck Gibson's left hand, causing him to drop his scanner. He shook his hand to relieve the pain, and then dove after his scanner.

"How many times must I tell you Gibson," Mandarin said, reaiming the laser, "never turn your back on your enemy."

Gibson heard the laser coming towards him and habitually dodged left, causing the shot to score a direct hit on his rocket pack. "Oh, drat," he said, and then followed the same course of action that his scanner had. He looked below and saw a flash of red. "Sparks! Look out!"

SPRX-77 saw him coming and reached out with his tail, wrapping it firmly around his blue companion. "I gotcha."

"Hardly," Gibson said, ignoring the save, "our rocket packs weren't even designed to hold the weight of _two_ robot monkeys. Surely the added weight of a third would cause it to-" Gibson was cut off by the sputtering sound of the rocket pack, "-give out."

The jet pack continued to sputter. "That's the last time I save _you_," SPRX-77 said accusingly. Then the pack gave out. The two conscious monkeys yelled their way down to the cold, rocky ground.

* * *

SPRX-77's head swam with pain and he reached his hand up to rub it…no, he didn't. He couldn't! His arm wouldn't budge, nor would his other arm. He opened his eyes but could see nothing except a flood of colors before his eyes. He blinked in an attempt to clear his vision, and finally succeeded. He glanced around. He was back inside the Super Robot, but his body was completely encased by a hunk of cold metal.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Sparks," said a sarcastic Nova next to him. He looked to his right and saw the entire team staring back at him, minus the traitorous Mandarin.

"Well, at least we're back inside the Super Robot," added Otto optimistically.

"This isn't exactly how I pictured us returning. I was thinking more…breaking in and grabbing Mandarin by the scruff of the neck, causing him to scream out for mercy and American justice." SPRX-77 commented.

The rest of the team just stared again.

The silence was broken by the whooshing and entrance of the orange monkey. All five captured monkeys gasped upon seeing Mandarin, his body free of armor. "Mandarin! What happened? What did this to you? Doesn't that hurt? And do _I_ have eyebrows that big?" Otto asked.

Ignoring the majority of Otto's questions, Mandarin cast an extremely ugly pointer finger at Gibson. "_He_ did this to me! That shot from your blasted drills cut right through my armor. But now I am superior! I am no longer one of you! I am Mandarin! And I will triumph!"

"You will _NOT_ win Mandarin. You already **_KNOW_** that you will lose!" yelled Antauri. "You cannot fight it!"

"Silence!" Mandarin shouted, getting right in the black monkey's face, "I _shall_ win. No matter what _anyone_ says." Mandarin stared deep into Antauri's eyes. Both pairs of eyes were filled with contempt for the other pair, and neither pulled away.

"You will be foiled," Antauri whispered, so quietly that Mandarin alone could hear.

"Not by you…" Mandarin took a step back. "I will make sure that _none_ of you foils me." Mandarin stepped closer to Nova, "that is unless one is willing to join me."

Nova closed her eyes indignantly, "Ha! I'd rather marry _Sparks_ than you!"

SPRX-77's eyes flew over to Nova, "Really?"

Mandarin growled loudly, "FINE! You will all pay for your defiance to join me! I shall deal with you all, now!" He felt at his belt. "Hmm… I must've left it in the other room. If you'll excuse me, brothers, I need to go grab a very special remote for those silly blocks you're in." He then whooshed back up his orange tube.

Nova struggled, "We gotta get outa here!"

"Calm down, Nova," Antauri comforted.

"Calm down?" questioned SPRX-77, "we're trapped in cold metal by our own rogue team member, who has no greater wish than to vaporize us so that he can take over the world!"

"For goodness sakes, Sparks, don't be so dramatic," Gibson said, "It's hardly as bad as all _that_."

"No?" he asked, and then flipped back the point on his helmet to reveal a video message. "I took this after I'd hit the ground, but _before _I'd passed out."

The image showed Mandarin standing above him. "Ha ha. Enjoy your life while you can. For soon I'll get vaporize you all so that I can take over the world!" SPRX-77 rewound the clip and continually repeated the "vaporize you and take over the world" line.

"Oh," SPRX-77 said sarcastically, "but I'm being overdramatic."

"Sparks," Antauri said, "relax, you see-"

The red monkey discontinued the repetition and interrupted Antauri mid-line. "Well excuse me for caring about my own skin. It's only my LIFE on the line here."

"Sparks," Antauri repeated.

"But no," SPRX-77 continued, closing his eyes as if crying to the heavens. "I have to be POSATIVE! Oh yeah, just pretend that nothing's wrong!"

Antauri sighed as SPRX-77 continued to rant. He produced the remote control, which he had hovered away from Mandarin during their conflict. He used his ear to push a large button that produced a key at the end of the remote, which he turned in his column, and was released.

"In fact," SPRX-77 whined, "I might as well fall asleep, I'm so relaxed!"

Antauri grabbed the remote from the open column and unlocked Otto…

"After all, there's NOTHING to worry about…"

...then Gibson…

"No, we'll all be just fine and live on forever with peace and flowers!"

...then Nova. They all walked in front of SPRX-77.

"But you're right, Antauri, I should just sit back and relax." The red monkey finally opened his eyes and saw the quad of monkeys in front of him.

"Ya done Sparks?" Nova asked.

"Uh…" responded the dumbfounded SPRX-77.

Antauri held up the remote and smiled.

"Oh, heh heh." SPRX-77 smiled, this time out of pure humiliation. Antauri stuck the key in his column and released him at long last.

"Alright team, we need to get out of here before Mandarin returns. We're hardly equipped to fight him now," Antauri noted, "we should be as secret as we can."

"But Mandarin will see us if we leave, not to mention that would just be taking us further from our goal," observed Nova.

"The ventilation system!" Gibson exclaimed, "we'll still be inside the robot, and we'll be out of sight!"

SPRX-77 scratched his head, "Only one problem."

"What's that?" Otto asked.

"We have cameras in the vents. I asked Otto to install them last month."

Otto rubbed his head. "Um…"

"What?" Nova asked.

"I sorta didn't get around to installing them yet. It's kinda on my to do list."

SPRX-77 slapped his hand to his forehead.

"Ah, Otto, for once your procrastination actually paid off!" Nova smiled.

"Then let's move team, Mandarin will be back any second!" commanded Antauri.

"Hold on," SPRX-77 said, grabbing the remote out of his column, "let's just make sure Mandarin can't use these things on us anymore!" He threw it to the ground and stepped on it, causing it to spark and fizzle. "Alright, now let's get moving."

* * *

A/N: Wow, this is long. I hope you liked it. If you liked it, please review! And I'll try to update much sooner this time!

-RobotMonkeys4Ever


	5. Ventilation and Preparation

A/N: YAY! I updated. I said this in my other fic so I guess I'll say it here too. Since review responses are no longer allowed, I'm responding through that "reply" button when I update. Kind of like an author alert system. If you don't want me to reply to your reviews, please tell me.

Anyway, sorry it took so long, but I hope you all forgive me for taking forever. I also hope you all still remember what's going on. If you need a reminder, you can always go back and read the last chapter, I'm sure you'll remember. Anyway, I like this chapter and I hope you do too! Please read and review! Now, THE CHAPTER!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Ventilation and Preparation**

"This place is disgusting!" Nova said, crawling on her hands and knees, "when was the last time they were cleaned?"

"Nova, they're vents. Who cleans vents?" Sprx-77 asked rhetorically.

The line of 5 monkeys crawled carefully through the cold metal tunnels. Gibson led with Antauri behind him, then Otto, Sprx-77, and Nova bringing up the rear. Antauri warned them to be silent. Surely they would not have the upper hand over their orange adversary for long, and the longer he could know that they weren't in the vents the better. They were vulnerable, and he knew it. They spoke in whispers to avoid being heard, anything could give them away.

"Where're we going, anyway?" asked Otto.

Gibson turned his head to answer Otto, "We'll head up to my bed chamber, I can get another scanner there."

"Huh?" Sprx-77 cocked his head to one side, "You've got more than one of those things? Geez, do you collect them or something?"

"I've had to replace them quite a few times due to their destruction on missions. Now I just purchase them in bulk."

Antauri shrugged, "Makes sense."

"Wait," Sprx-77 stopped, "we're about to be pursued by somebody who wants to kill us, and we're looking for your dumb SCANNER?"

He was immediately shushed by the team.

Sprx-77 resumed scuffling across the metallic floor, silently.

"Gibson has the ventilation system blueprints on his scanner. Once we have those prints, we can go anywhere in the Robot," explained Antauri.

Suddenly Antauri stopped. The vents forked. One path went straight, one went right, and another went directly up.

"Go up," said Otto, "the bedrooms would definitely be above us."

"Yeah, but how do we know we wouldn't just be walking right into some other room above us?" Nova asked.

"Good point." Gibson commented.

Antauri closed his eyes and he began to glow the faintest bit green. Staring, the team remained silent. Opening his eyes, Antauri pointed upward. "This is our best choice."

He jumped up into the tunnel, planting one hand and one foot on the walls around him. Their rocket packs would give them away, they'd have to climb.

Sprx-77 chuckled, "See Brain strain? We don't need your scanner! We've got Antauri!"

* * *

Mandarin growled loudly as he stared down at the sputtering control. It snapped and crackled as the sparks of electricity jumped off of the device and onto the ground. How could he be so stupid? He instantly knew what had happened. It was obvious how Antauri had stolen the device from him and freed everyone.

_It's chess_ Mandarin thought, _I got cocky and lost my edge, they took a rook, but I'm still winning. Your pieces may be on my side of the board, but I have more pieces, and more strategy._

Mandarin kicked the broken controller from his presence. He was surprised at how it hurt. He still wasn't quite used to his organic body. He stared at his flat, pink foot. How he ever had pink feet he didn't know. He had no recollection of ever being without his orange armor, but he figured there must have been a time. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"I have more important things to attend to." He glanced toward the vent in the room. Antauri had made sure to close it after they slipped into it, but he knew that was where they had gone. They wouldn't be stupid enough to leave the robot. "It's going to be harder for me now," he thought aloud, "I now have to be on the defensive and the offensive. But the opponent has practically no experience."

He walked over to the control panel in the room, "Unfortunately I now have to make up for lost time. He looked at what controls he had to work with. "Ah-ha! This one looks rather promising." He pressed an oddly shaped purple button on the panel and laughed. "Check, Antauri. Get ready to lose some important pieces."

* * *

Sprx-77 hopped up into the tunnel, using his tail to steady himself. He looked above him and saw his black, blue, and green companions, wondering if they were having as hard of a time balancing as he was. But slowly he scooted his way up to make room for Nova.

Antauri's eyes widened. "SPARKS! GET NOVA UP HERE, IMMEDIATELY!"

"Huh?" Sparks wondered, looking up. Then he knew. A low whirring came from the tunnel below him. Fans. Everybody knows vents have fans. "Otto! Grab my tail!" Sprx-77 commanded. Otto wrapped his tail firmly around Sprx-77's and planted his hands and feet more firmly into the walls to avoid losing his grip. Sprx-77 lowered himself down to where he could see Nova; she was already struggling against the strengthening current.

"Nova! Grab my hand! I'll pull you up!"

She struggled, now running to defeat the powerful gust of air. She squinted against it, reaching out her hand trying to grab his, she was only inches away. Feeling herself slipping further, she turned on her jetpack, expecting it to initiate a strong force, but was surprised when it barely gave her any advantage. But she reached, further…

"Gotcha!" Sprx-77 said, wrapping his hand firmly around Nova's, and feeling hers around his own. Only one thing he didn't think of. The instant he had her, her feet lifted off the ground, but the air current continued to blow, slamming both of their arms into the ceiling of the vent, then suspending her in the air, like a monkey windsock.

Sprx-77 felt his arm throbbing after the hard hit off the wall, "Gah!" He told himself not to let go, particularly due to the loosening grip of the yellow monkey, but his body told him to do so, to save himself from the pain, the strain that his metallic body couldn't take. He tried to hang on, but he felt his grip loosening. He looked at Nova, her eyes begging him not to let go, and showing her own waning strength. He held on as long as he possibly could, but he could no longer hold her, and against his will, his fingers slipped from her arm, and she didn't have the strength to hold his. And she went flying down the long tunnel, back to their entrance.

* * *

Mandarin heard the banging of a metal body down the vent and positioned himself below it. Nova finally hit the screen, breaking through it and landing her on the floor directly below him. With split second timing he had his foot on her stomach and energy cuffs around her wrists and ankles. "Ah, the Queen." he chuckled. He pulled her up, grabbing the energy that restricted her wrist's movements.

"What are you talking about?" Nova said, disgusted. Though she wasn't sure if she was more disgusted at Mandarin or at herself for being so weak as to be caught. She looked up at his repulsive face. No, it was definitely him.

"Oh, simply an analogy." He pulled her over to his control panel. She walked stiffly behind him. The cuffs around her legs gave her little room to move, but at least it was some mobility. Man, how she wanted to kick him.

"You still won't win you know." She said, speaking through her gritted teeth.

He looked back at her, "Oh don't pout dear, you're much more radiant when you smile."

"Gah! It's like your head is even THICKER without that orange helmet! I'm NOT interested in you!"

"Suit yourself." He turned away from her and began typing, looking at blueprints of the robot.

Nova looked over to the collection of knick-knacks Mandarin had collected in front of him. One of the things she noticed among several more pairs of electro-cuffs and small scale weapons was several blue scanners of Gibson's. She looked up, confused.

Before she could say anything Mandarin answered her, "Yes, I knew you were going to grab Gibson's scanner. Please, like that blue monkey would have anything else on his mind after I destroyed his last one in battle.

Nova's eyes widened. He had known everything they were going to do. Maybe…maybe they would be defeated. It was no longer in her hands. She was a prisoner of war now. She watched Mandarin work over his shoulder. Although the things that he was looking at didn't give her any clue of his next move. He knew what their next move would be, but she didn't. She began to ponder as she imagined he was. What would they do next?

* * *

The fans stopped, but Sprx-77 didn't move. "You can let go, Otto," he yelled up.

Otto obeyed, but immediately regretted doing so. Whatever Sprx-77 was thinking about, it wasn't landing on his feet. He crashed down onto his head upside down, and the rest of the team dropped down to help him up.

"That, that CREEP has Nova!" Sprx-77 yelled, no longer watching his tone.

"Calm down, Sparks."

"No! We have to go save her!" He began to run off in the direction Nova flew, but he was stopped when Otto grabbed his arm.

"Sparks! We can't! Mandarin would be ready to grab us if we went now!"

"I don't care! A member of this team could be in huge trouble! And apparently I'm the only one who CARES!" He tried to run again, but found he couldn't. He turned around to see Antauri with his bright blue arm extended in his direction, discontinuing his movement. He finally stopped trying and turned around. "But what should we do?"

"I think I may have a plan," said Gibson, "It may be simple, but we may be able to regain Nova, the upper hand, and perhaps victory."

"I'm listening," Sprx-77 said.

"We'll split up. There are two vent entrances to that room. We'll surround him. When he least expects it, we'll spring out and attack with a full force attack, or at least that's how it'll seem. However, Sparks, you'll attack the overhead light. We still have metallic bodies and glowing optics, but he is lacking. We'll simply exploit his weakness. While he can't see, we'll grab him and force him to surrender."

"Good plan Gibson, it just may work," Antauri agreed.

Otto nodded, "If it's the best we've got, I'm in."

"Alright," consented Sprx-77, "for Nova."

"Okay team, then we'll all attack on my mark. But NOT before Sparks, understand?" Antauri pointed out.

"Hey! Why single me out?"

"Because we all know how aggressive you are in this. So do you understand?" Antauri once more asked.

"Yeah, I get it."

"Good," Gibson stated, "Then Antauri and I will go around to the other entrance, look for us on the other side."

"Got it," Otto gave Gibson thumbs up, "see you soon."

Antauri smiled. "In that case, Monkeys, Mobilize!"

* * *

Mandarin wheeled out a large laser cannon from another room. This one was unique because it had two cannons as opposed to one. Otto had been very proud of it after he had built it. Gibson always commented on its originality at being able to tear something apart at the roots, molecularly. It was tested, and was supposed to be added to the robot later that week. That was the plan at least, before all this mess started.

Nova watched, standing with legs and arms still bound. She looked for any chance of escape, but Mandarin gave her none. Even when he wasn't looking at her, she felt that he was staring at her. An odd and incredibly creepy feeling. He was setting it up, but she wasn't sure why. Why would the team ever come back through the vent?

"Nova, prepare to witness an amazing feat of timing. I will show you how predictable you inferior monkeys are. Your little team members are going to run right out of those vents in EXACTLY thirty seconds. And when they do, Otto's new "molec-lazer" will pull their particles about one by one. And the Super Robot Monkey Team will come to a swift end."

"If your goal is to kill us all? Why do you keep me around?"

He gave her a disturbing look, "Let's just say I like the company."

She shuddered. When would he get that he wasn't interested in her? He turned to his laser, counting the seconds in his head.

_What can I do?_ she asked herself, _I could attack him, but no doubt he'd be expecting that. That's just what I'd do. That's IT! He's predicting our every move! I have to do something so incredibly not me, that he won't see it coming! But WHAT?_

She looked at him. Whatever she had to do, she had only seconds to do it.

* * *

Sprx-77 tapped his foot silently. He looked to the vent on the other side of the room, but there was no sign of Antauri. Nova was in the other room, he hadn't looked in, he was too smart for that, but he knew that she was there. He could no longer control himself however, and he disregarded Antauri's warning and ran out of the vent and onto the large cylindrical support in the room. But the instant he did, his jaw dropped to the floor, not believing what he saw.

* * *

A/N: THE END! of that chapter. HUMONGOUSLY EVIL I know, but I almost can't allow myself to write the next part. Ooh, I'm going to give it away. Anyway, it may take a while, but I WILL get this story updated. Anyway, if you liked this chapter please review and trust that I will review um… well hopefully soon. It shouldn't be too long because I know what I want to do in the next chapter. Anyway, REVIEW please. Thanks!

-RobotMonkeys4Ever


	6. Defeating Orange and Nothing Rhymes

A/N: Okay, I suppose I don't have to say anything. We all know it's been WAY too long since I updated. There's a fine line between adding to the suspense and causing people to forget that your fic ever existed, and I passed it about two months ago, so please enjoy the final installment of my story. I apologize a thousand times over for it being so late and I hope you haven't completely forgotten the plot, and thanks again for coming back and reading it after I took such a big break. I wish I had a good excuse like I was in the hospital dying of cancer or I got a boyfriend or something, but I don't. I was just too lazy and never got off my butt and wrote it down. But anyway, please enjoy it, read it, and review it at the end. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Defeating Orange and… Oh Crap Nothing Rhymes with Orange**

Sprx-77's jaw dropped to the ground. A giant laser was pointed at him, and behind it stood Mandarin. But that wasn't the surprising part. Mandarin wasn't facing either him or the laser; he was turned in the opposite direction. But this _still_ wasn't what surprised him. What really startled him was that a pair of chained arms hung over the hideous orange monkey's shoulders and connected to those arms was the yellow monkey, whose lips were in contact with Mandarin's head! At first Sprx-77 thought he was experiencing insanity driven by everything he'd been through in the past 24 hours, but when he finally came to grips with the situation, he couldn't move, or even think. Which is unfortunate, for at this point, action following thought would have been far preferable to was actually about to happen.

"Hey!" Sprx-77 yelled from the white bar he stood on, "I thought you said you'd sooner marry _me!_"

Mandarin's eyes flew open. In a flash of emotion he had been duped! Nova didn't care about him! She had caught him off guard to keep him from destroying her team. The anger and hatred returned to his heart, shattering his joy like a lead baseball smashing through a window. He grabbed Nova by the shoulders and roughly threw her to the ground. There she spit, coughed, and wiped her mouth in disgust at what she had just done. She jumped to her feet to attack, but soon lost any chance to do so. The instant she looked up, a red blur filled her vision. Sprx-77 was slammed down upon her.

Mandarin cackled as he saw both monkeys fall unconscious. "It's such a pity, Nova," he said to the immobile figure on the floor. "We could have been so perfect for each other." He turned around to face his death ray. "Now then, come here Gibson, Otto." With outstretched arms Mandarin once more utilized his mind powers to grab his brothers and pull them from the vents as they screamed and clawed at the white walls around them. Mandarin roughly slammed them together in the air and threw them down next to the red and yellow monkeys.

"Antauri," Mandarin cried mockingly, "stop resisting my power. Your philosophy will _not_ save you now! And besides, I _am_ stronger." He tried once more to telepathically reach for Antauri, but still felt himself being pushed back. He tried harder, straining those unexplainable muscles in order to destroy one who was once his best friend.

Inside the vent, Antauri struggled. His arms a ghostly blue, he strove his best to fend off his physical superior. It was true that mandarin could easily defeat him in combat on any normal day. He had proven that in combat practice many a time. But there were greater forces at work here. Nonetheless he felt himself slowly being pulled from his hiding place and into the bright light of the open room. He continued to oppose it, hoping that perhaps he could escape and somehow salvage this battle.

His face hit the light. It was over. He stopped resisting. He put all of his energy into calming his breath and steadying his voice into the sound it usually was. "Mandarin! Stop!" And amazingly, he stopped. Antauri's strong reasoning was heard even in those two words. "Mandarin, I don't want to lose you."

"Strange comment for _you_ to make, Antauri, seeing as _your_ life is on the line, and not mine."

"Mandarin, you can pretend that you've forgotten the prophecy, but I know you haven't."

"I… I don't know what you're talking about." Mandarin glared at the black monkey.

"Please, Mandarin. A monkey like you would never forget. Don't you think I've wondered about it? Stayed up late nights worrying that it might be me?"

"Shut UP, Antauri!"

Antauri's voice began to crescendo, "But when this started I TOLD myself that it COULDN'T be you! That this was just a phase and that I could talk you out of this! But it is obvious to me that judgment MUST be passed! PLEASE Mandarin! DON'T go through with this! If you stop now, maybe you can stop what is to come!"

"That's IT! It has been good knowing you Antauri, but the time has come to say GOODBYE!"

Antauri gasped as his body slammed against a nearby wall and a strong choke hold was applied. Mandarin neared him, staring angrily. "And be ready to witness the end of the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce."

Antauri struggled to breathe. Could this really be the end? This couldn't. This was too abrupt. Somehow he knew that there was much more in store for the Hyperforce. There was more things that they had to accomplish, more people that they had to help, more enemies they had to defeat… There was something he had to remember…

Breathing became an impossibility, but like a waterfall words began to pour from the black monkey's mouth with strength and vigor that seemed almost unnatural.

"_The Hyperforce will protect the city_

_Destroying evil, showing them no pity._

_And Shuggazoom will not be harmed_

_For many years, the city unarmed._

"_But because of evil origin_

_The Hyperforce won't always win._

_For one shall feel he is too great_

_And turn on his team, that is his fate._

"_And on this day there will be a great fight_

"_But the Hyperforce mustn't hasten to smite._

_But separate the traitorous one_

_Further a distance than can be run._

"_But once this action is complete_

_The force needs six to be elite._

_A restful sleep must take the five_

_But still the team will be alive._

"_For generations they will rest_

_The universe in peace at its best._

_But when evil rises once more_

_The Hyperforce will end their snore._

"_And he who once turned on his brothers_

_Will watch in despair to see the others_

_Turn their allegiance to one the betrayer will hate_

_And the Chosen One will lead instead – 'tis his fate."_

As Antauri spoke a strange aura glowed bright green around him, the Power Primate coursing through his veins as the prophecy was recited. It seemed as though he might overpower his adversary, but Mandarin continued to hold him down, harnessing the strength that the Power Primate was giving him.

"Forget it you old fool!" Mandarin laughed a weak and tired laugh that sounded more like heavy breathing than a laugh. "I am stronger than you ever were! Even _with _the Power Primate at its full capacity, you STILL cannot defeat me!"

Sweat was dripping down the black monkey's head, but he managed a smile. "Maybe not alone…"

"You expecting the call of an angel?" Mandarin sneered.

"HI-YA!" Nova slammed into Mandarin's stomach head first, sending him flying into a wall. She wiped her bright yellow fists across each other in triumph. "Eh, close enough."

Mandarin fell to the floor and looked up just in time to see blue lasers coming towards him. He jumped to his feet, but in the process began to fall backwards, tipping off balance. "Face it Mandarin," Gibson taunted, "the numbers are _not_ in your favor. And numbers don't lie."

Still scuttling backwards, Mandarin again fell, this time right across from Otto. "And b'sides! You can't get ride of us, we can't be shaken that easy. Yyyah!" Otto's saws flung out, aiming straight for the Orange monkey, who shot out of the way just in the nick of time.

"And when we're together and work as a team," yelled Sprx-77, "there's NO stopping us!" Sprx-77 pulled on the wall with his magnets and flung it on top of Mandarin's body. This time, the orange monkey's tired reflexes weren't fast enough. His body was trapped under the weight of the metallic wall.

The team walked over to the trapped and tired monkey, Nova and Sprx-77 carrying Antauri with an arm on their shoulders. He had fallen to the floor when Nova had slammed into Mandarin, but had escaped the ordeal with no long term damage, though he was a little shaken up.

Antauri looked down upon his enemy. "You know I'm not usually one to say 'I told you so,'" Antauri smiled, "but you will recall that I _did_ tell you so."

Mandarin growled.

Antauri removed his arms from his red and yellow companions and bent down on one knee so his face was only a little above Mandarin's. "Mandarin, your time as leader is over." He made his arm glow blue and neared it to Mandarin's head until it was mere millimeters away.

Mandarin's head swerved. His thoughts twisted. His head ached. His memories swirled. His brain hurt. Antauri's powers toyed with his mind. It was over. But before his vision blackened his was able to swear one more oath.

"I'll be back, Antauri. So watch your back." Then he let himself go. His eyes rolled back in his head and then closed. Antauri removed his hand.

Also closing his eyes, Antauri let out a deep sigh. "It is over."

The entire team finally relaxed. Their shoulders untensed. Their breathing regulated. Their sweating stopped. Their thoughts returned to their normal pattern. For the first time in a long time, there was nothing to fear. Sprx-77 found himself thinking of a popular Shuggazoomian love song. Gibson began calculating the statistical probability and empirical probability of all five of them surviving the ordeal. Otto's thoughts drifted to all of the repairs that needed to be made to the Super Robot before it was fully operational again. Nova looked at Sprx-77 and wondered if he had actually taken that whole "marriage" thing seriously. And Antauri remembered any and all calming techniques that his order had ever taught him.

Silence is truly bliss.

Nova cautiously stepped closer to Mandarin's still body. "Is he dead?"

"No," Antauri answered, "simply in the first stage of stasis. It is not my place to end his life completely."

"Though he won't have much of a life in stasis," Sprx-77 added. He reactivated his magnets and removed the wall as Nova pulled the orange monkey out.

"Ew," she commented, "I really hope _I_ don't look like this underneath all of this armor." Sprx-77 opened his mouth to comment but Nova gave him a murderous glare. "Say _one_ word Sparks and you're dead."

The humor made the other three smile, and relieved some of awkwardness of the situation.

Antauri began issuing commands. "Gibson, call Space Station 22X. Tell them it's me, and that I need to call in a favor. Tell them to send "The Hoop" to Shuggazoom."

Gibson nodded and entered his lab to make the personal call.

Otto glanced towards Antauri with a puzzled look on his face. "What're you doing, Antauri?"

"Space Station 22X deals with the imprisonment of intergalactic threats. They're known for their escape proof prisons and "The Hoop" is the best of the best. I've actually had this one on call for a long time… for the time that one of us…" his voice drifted away, and in an uncharacteristic way the sentence remained unfinished.

"Antauri?" Nova placed a hand on his shoulder, "we heard that prophecy. I think that's what aroused the Power Primate inside of us to keep us alive. I can't imagine how you could ever think it was referring to you, but I sure am glad you remembered it."

Antauri smiled.

Gibson reentered the room. "I've called them. They're sending "The Hoop". They said that it's about time you used it. Fully equipped lasers, guards, suspension chambers, obedience collars, escape pods, defense systems? How in the world did we afford this? Anyway, they said they'd arrive in ten minutes. And they need something with his DNA on the ship to ensure that he's never secretly replaced."

"We could give 'em Nova. I'm sure her lips are carrying plenty of his DNA." Sprx-77 joked crassly.

Nova ignored the comment and knelt down next to Mandarin, removing one of his dusty orange gloves. "Here, we'll send his violent nature with him."

"Ten minutes?" Antauri reflected. "There's still much to do in the meantime." He knelt down and picked up his once best friend. He walked over to the sick bay and laid him down on the bed, removing Mandarin's other glove. He knew the perfect place for it.

* * *

The team gathered in a circle around the still unconscious monkey. Mandarin was ornamented with shoulder pads and breast plate. Lights were low and the team was solemn.

"Frankly, I don't understand it. He's not dead!" Gibson whispered. But Sprx-77 quickly elbowed him into silence.

Otto was the first to step forward and say something. "Well Mandarin, you taught me how to fix stuff. I always looked up to ya. I may not be the brightest bulb in the crayon box… or something like that… but you taught me everything I know. Thanks."

Otto stepped back into the circle and Sprx-77 stepped forward. "Mandarin, uh… you were a great guy. Well, once. It's too bad you went… well… bad, and stuff. I'll miss ya… kinda, I guess."

"Poetic," Gibson commented before taking his turn. "Well, despite the fact that you aren't lifeless I suppose I'm supposed to say my goodbye anyway, so I do so. I consider the events leading up to this occasion heavily negative, so my bias against you is something that I cannot let remain concealed. But understand that there was a time that I looked up to you, metaphorically that is, like an older brother. Such days have passed, but I admit that I will in fact miss the days that you helped me to create and correct chemical formulae and graph equations. I doubt anyone else on the team shall ever do these things the way that you did. So, thank you old comrade."

Nova looked at the unconscious figure then her multicolored friends before shuddering a little and opening her mouth, not bothering to step any closer to him. "Well Mandarin, you surprised me. I'll commend you for keeping your feelings for me hidden for so long. Or maybe you never really felt anything for me; you just wanted to use me. I'll never know, I suppose. On the plus side, you were a great leader. Between you and Master Offay, I've become the most skilled martial artist in Shuggazoom. You're a great mentor and I suppose a day will come that I'll miss you."

Nova made it clear that she was done, and then looked at Antauri. He cleared his throat and readied himself for his speech. "Mandarin, we were once the best of friends, and I despise the fact that this has happened. I don't truly know the cause or the reason, but I know that somewhere in there is a valuable leader: kind and loyal, just and wise. I would have done _anything_ to get t hat side of you back Mandarin, and gave you countless opportunities to return to the correct side of the battle, but you refused. And for some reason, not even the dying calls of your best friends could bring you back to us. A day will not go by that I will not miss your friendship and companionship.

"I sense that our paths will cross again some day in the future, though I know not whether it will be a pleasant or a hostile meeting. So I look upon it with both happiness and dread. Goodbye my friend." Antauri took an auburn sheet and draped it over Mandarin, in closing. And once more silence reined supreme.

The distant sound of rockets broke the quiet. "They're here," said Nova, "let's carry him out."

* * *

The five monkeys walked without words into the Super Robot. The bittersweet victory gave no one cause to rejoice. They sat down in their round chairs staring first at the vacant orange sphere, then up at the black main screen, hoping for an incoming correspondence or some danger to call them to duty and get their minds off of what had just happened.

They sat like this for hours, everyone thinking but not speaking word. Otto fell asleep and the others could hear him snoring loudly from the large green orb. Each chuckled in his or her mind and quickly discovered that he or she, too, was sleepy. Nova was next to drop off and Sprx-77 followed quickly.

When Antauri noticed that the other three were asleep, he motioned to Gibson to follow him. They stood facing each other and whispered so as to not disturb the others.

"What's up Antauri?" Gibson whispered.

"Gibson do you remember what the next step is, don't you?"

"Beg pardon?"

"The prophecy. Now that it has been fulfilled, the next part of it must also come true."

"You mean the bit about eternal slumber and all that?"

Antauri nodded.

"Please, I never believed in that old prophecy hogwash in the first place. As a scientist, I have to believe that the idea that something written, supposedly by our creator (whomever that may be), and found on a computer screen when we were activated having the power to control our lives is sheer myth!"

The last word echoed throughout the empty robot, and Gibson turned around, hearing the others stir, though they did not rise. Gibson thought he almost heard the Super Robot itself stir in dissatisfaction or mourning. Gibson shook his head, of course this wasn't possible.

Antauri sighed. "Sometimes things are written for us, for our instruction and knowledge. Being scientific or not has nothing to do with it."

"Look, I don't feel like debating this with you right now. The rest of the team may be comfortable sleeping here, but I'm going up." Gibson stepped into his pod, expecting to be whisked up a level to the area where his comfortable sleeping module would be waiting for him. This however, did not happen. Gibson heard a click, and a door slid down in front of his face. "Hey!" Something wet hit his head. He looked up and saw a blue liquid trickly9ing down from the top of his tube. "What in Shuggazoom? Antauri! Help!" He banged on the glass.

Antauri, who had started to walk back towards the others, spun around and saw him standing knee-deep in water, or something else blue. "Gibson!" He ran over to the pipe and began clawing at it, his ghost claws glowing a bright blue. "Hold on Gibson!" The liquid was up to his neck. He tried to tread the water as best as he could.

The yelling awoke the other three monkeys who quickly ran over. "What's goin' on?" Asked Nova. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know, just help!" Antauri answered, still trying to break the glass.

"Wait," said Nova, "the metal's weaker than glass! I can break into Gibson's tube from mine!" She bolted for into her own tube.

"Wait, Nova!" Antauri bolted to try to stop her. "We don't know if -" but he tripped over Otto's foot on the way, and went stumbling towards his own, ricocheting off the side and stumbling in. Two more slams meant two more trapped primates.

Meanwhile Gibson had calmed down a bit, assuming the water would continue to raise him until he reached the next level of the robot, and then he could simply climb out. Perhaps this was a new hydraulic system to propel them from floor to floor when the air system was out. Of course, when his head hit another glass panel that didn't used to be there, the feeling of calm deserted him. As the blue liquid reached the top of his head, his gasp of air began to seem like less and less and less, and his body tried to inhale again. The mysterious liquid rushed into his lungs and for a terrifying moment he couldn't breathe. Though as consciousness left him he almost felt a returning peace along with a belief that everything would be alright.

"Nova! Antauri!" Otto called. He looked at Sprx-77 was simply staring at the spectacle before him, eyes open in morbid fear. "This isn't good."

Otto ran around the room. "We've gotta find something heavy!"

Antauri tried to calm himself down, again trying to remember any of the calming techniques of his masters, but this time he could remember none. It seemed ironic that they survive the whole tribulation with Mandarin, only to be drowned in t heir own Super Robot once it's over. As he stood in the dark purple, almost black liquid, he found himself wondering why this had triggered now. He had been up and down these cylinders several times since Mandarin had been captured, he had put Mandarin's old things inside a wall panel in his room, he had checked the Super Robot for traps and made sure that weapon systems were operational. What was making this happen now?

Nova watched Otto and Sprx-77 scramble for something to but the glass with, but she had a feeling that even if they found something it wouldn't break the glass. There was something odd about how this bright yellow water made her feel. Each drop that touched her metallic skin made it feel different, strong, powerful, reinforced, like it were being built up for a time when it would not be used. She liked the feeling, and sat down in the liquid, allowing herself to be submerged. It touched her head and gave her an astounding sense of tranquility. This was miracle water, and as she let herself float to the top, she wasn't worried. Everything word be okay. Call it women's intuition.

"Sparks! C'mon! Help me with this thing!" Otto ran in from a storage room with a huge metal beam. "Maybe this'll break that glass!"

Sprx-77 ran towards Otto and grabbed the back end of the beam. Charging full speed towards Antauri's tube, Sprx-77 almost felt defeated before contact had even been made. The metal and glass collided, but the glass didn't even chip. The beam began to vibrate and so did Sprx-77 and Otto. They quickly dropped the beam but the vibrations propelled Otto into his own green tube, which instantly closed.

Sprx-77 stood once more struck by a wave of terror and realization. He was alone with the threat of being trapped alone in a glass prison. This was beyond belief. He shook his head and darted in the opposite direction from the watery graves. Maybe now wasn't a bad time to go find another female robot monkey out there, he had always wanted to settle down in a nice rural area and have a few kids, now sounded like a darn good time. Though something completely unsuspected happened. The Super Robot began to tip, like it was being blown hard in the wind. Sprx-77's metallic feet began to sleep on the cold, white floor. He could help but slip backwards towards his white, hollow pipe and into it. His fate was sealed with a bang. But his red water brought him no peace or calm or belief that everything would work out. The entire time the tube was filled up he was screaming inside and full of morbid fear. This was the most terrifying thing he had ever experienced.

And so the team slept. None dead, but all suspended in the water perfect to fit their needs and allow them to be suspended and out of commission for a very long time.

* * *

Time passed. The people of Shuggazoom city wondered why they never saw their heroes anymore. It seemed as though they never came out to say hello. Though rumors passed about the reason the Super Robot had gone wild. Some spread the rumor that one of the monkey team had deserted the others and tried to take over the city, but others hushed them and told them such a thing could never happen. But still stories circulated stories of the mighty and brave Nova, the talented and crafty Otto, the intelligent and noble Gibson, the comedic and well-meaning Sprx-77, the wise and caring Antauri, and the powerful and experienced Mandarin.

But soon, the city began to move on without their precious monkey team. New technological advances were made, propelling Shuggazoom into the future of electronics and fuel efficiency, space exploration, among other things. The area of the city that was once the largest hub of activity became the outskirts as new businesses moved in and occupied the once more vacant areas. Soon the Super Robot was surrounded by shrubbery, left alone in a developing wild land of forest and flower.

But the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce was never forgotten. Tales that were once told by wives over lunch became bedtime stories to young children. These children grew up assuming that these stories were just stories and passed them on to their own children, who also remembered them. But soon stories became fairy tales, fairy tales became legend, legend became myth, and few believed myth. Generation beyond generation the stories were told, in fragmented parts, and many were made up and the characters were depicted in the ways that the story tellers wanted them. The true nature of the monkey team was lost to the ages. And like Greek Gods, it was common knowledge that they had never existed.

And yet the city prospered, facing not a trace of evil in even the shadiest areas of the city. The people worked together to solve problems and feelings of greed or hatred never caused anyone to take any action beyond making faces behind someone else's back. The city was prosperous and peaceful, as was the rest of the universe.

But in this time, evil grew. An evil called the Skeleton King. He knew of Mandarin's failure, but it didn't deter him from his goal. One day his stupid creation would do his bidding, but not now. For generations he worked to create an amazing substance that would reform when it was destroyed with almost a mind of its own. He had to put all of himself into it, his own bone and marrow to create it. It was almost a part of him. But his greater creation still was the black ooze that he had still not perfected. A chemical change of bone marrow, it was designed to form into any shape and remain its durability.

One day, he got it right. He created a formless monster with the ability to reform, grow, shape, and best of all, destroy. He looked out at the stars, and knew that precious Shuggazoom city was waiting, and harnessed inside of it was an evil more great than any could imagine. Now that he had his recipe it would take him little time to find some allies and create his army. Then it would be easy to take the planet and unleash the dark one that waited harnessed inside of it. It would be a glorious day when he let it free and evil would once more reign, and he the King of it! The Skeleton King.

But also on this fateful day, a child was born. A child of black hair, blue eyes, and more potential than he would realize for another thirteen years.

* * *

Chiro ran. He ran from the taunting of his peers, from the teasing of his elders, from the stares of those he didn't know. He was sick of it. He just wanted to be alone. He didn't care if anyone yelled or tried to make him stay, he was leaving. A few minutes of running found him in a dark wood outside of Shuggazoom. Any adult he had ever met in Shuggazoom had told him to stay out of those woods. No one ever went there. He heard a story once that Kyle Chambers went in once, and he never came out. Maybe wolves got him… maybe monkeys!

He kept walking. The woods were starting to really creep him out, but just as he was thinking of turning around and going home, BANG his face hit something metal.

Chiro took a step back and shook his head. That kind of hurt. What did he run into? He grabbed at the vines in front of him and pulled them aside. He probably spent twenty minutes clearing vines and leaves from away from the large metal thing and found what looked like a big metal rectangular box. He walked around it, wondering what it was and how it had gotten there.

Chiro heard a clanging like large gears above his head were moving. He looked up, but all he saw was more trees and vines. He spun around, hearing more clanging noises. A door on the front of the box was opening. And the inside lit up. Now _this_ was spooky. Again, he thought about turning around and going home. Then he realized he had no home, just a bunch of people who wanted to make fun of him. With affirmation he walked right into the metal box. Though as soon as he did he lost his "turn around and go home" option. The door closed. Now there was only one way to go: forward. He saw a pipe at the end of the little box. The pipe lit up and he walked towards it. After all there was nothing else to do. Maybe there was a treasure in here, or maybe a colony of Amazon women who were living in the woods for years and didn't --- nah, that's crazy.

WHAM! Chiro was on his knees; he had stepped into the pipe and was now zooming upwards. That was something he wasn't expecting. But he allowed himself to be taken upwards, waiting for the end of the ride and whatever mysteries awaited him at the top. The platform beneath him stopped, and he stepped out into the dark room. It was a huge place; a faint green light showed some odd tubes on one side of the room, and a huge control panel on the other. The green light came from the control panel, so he walked over to it. One large switch was in the center of the panel and it seemed like that was what was glowing.

Chiro shrugged. "What's to lose?" He walked slowly over and grabbed the switch and pulled it directly towards him, but soon wished he hadn't. The room lit up brightly with the green light. He tried to let go of the switch but couldn't. He heard and saw things happening around him but couldn't take the time to notice.

He had stuck a fork in an electrical socket when he was a kid. It hurt. This felt kind of like that, except much, much worse. That had taken its toll through his body, but this green thing felt like it was ripping through his soul, his spirit, his mind in addition to his body. It pulsed through his hair and his face burned immensely. Even his clothes began to change.

Meanwhile the room had erupted into havoc. The lights had turned on to almost a blinding level compared to the darkness that had been there for generations, the front screen turned on and buttons on the control panel began flashing in different colors. Worse still, there was water all over the floor, different colored water. The tubes in the back had opened up and the contents were spilling all over the floor, and out of them, too came five robotic monkeys who had been asleep for longer than any of them had realized.

The pain was more than Chiro could take, and he quickly found himself unconscious.

* * *

Gibson rubbed his eyes. They were bugging out like they had never done before. He squeezed them shut and rubbed them, trying to get all of the blue liquid out. Then he coughed, removing any of it that remained from his lungs. Finally, he found himself able to speak. "Is everyone else all right?"

The only responses he got were a few moans which might be translated as "I guess" and "whatever".

Antauri was the first to notice the mess on the floor. "Otto, can you open the drains?"

Staggering to stand, Otto hobbled his way over to a wall panel and pushed a button. The water began to disappear through holes in the floor.

"Hey!" Nova pointed toward the front of the room, "What's that?"

A mysterious white and black lump lay near the control panel, wet, soggy, and unmoving. The team ran towards it, and investigated.

Sprx-77 looked at it closely. "Holy Shuggazoom! It's a kid!" He flipped the kid over so he was facing up.

"Is it dead?" Otto inquired.

Gibson lowered his head next to the boy's chest. "No, he's still breathing."

Nova reached out her delicate metal hand and touched the boy's cheek. "And he's still warm."

Out of the blue, the boy's eyes flew open, grabbing Nova's hand and speaking nonsense. "What'sgoingonIhavenoideawhereIamandtherewasthislightandthenthisthingandithurtandmyfacehurtandmyclotheschangedandthewateronthefloorandthemonkeynoiseinmyearsandihaveNOIDEAWHAT'SGOINGON!" Then he stopped talking.

"The Chosen One," Antauri spoke aloud.

"You really think so? I thought he'd be a Robot Monkey. " Otto asked.

"How will this work?" inquired Gibson. "Does he even have any special abilities?"

Antauri nodded. "There is much to teach him."

Sprx-77 tilted his head to one side, "He's… younger than I thought he'd be. This guy's just a kid."

Chiro gazed in wide-eyed wonder as the monkeys babbled in their monkey language. Though somehow, he knew they were talking about him. The red one said something about his age… how did he know this?

"I don't know, Sparks, it seems to me having a kid human on the team is better than gaining an adult as a member, I mean, an adult human might try to take charge and think that they're better than us, as monkeys I mean."

Chiro jumped to his feet, "How, how, how, how, how did I understand what you just said?"

"That's how I know." Antauri closed his eyes and smiled.

Sprx-77 tried to calm Chiro down. "Hey, take a chill pill, kid."

Chiro felt himself gain a little bit of confidence around this red one. "My, my name's not 'kid' it's Chiro."

"Greetings Chiro," said Antauri.

Nova extended her hand, "We're the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce."

A huge smile jumped onto Otto's face and he jumped up into the air and yelled, "Go!"

And the rest, as they say is history.

* * *

_The End… or Actually, the Beginning

* * *

_

A/N: THERE! I FINALLY FINISHED IT FOR YOU! It took up 13 flippin' pages of words and it's 3:00 in the morning, but I FINISHED! (Yeah, it's 3:00 in the morning, so if you think the end is crappy, that's why.) But I think it turned out really well.

May I apologize several bajillion times for making you wait this long to wrap it up, but I made it extra long and extra conclusionful for you. I hope you've read plenty of theory and explanation out of me for a while.

What I need to know is, was it worth the wait. Or put more succinctly, should I write another fic, knowing that there's probably going to be large pauses between chapters? Would you guys read another one? Just let me know in your review, because I do kind of have an idea for a next fic.

But what did you think of this fic? Anything you think could be improved? What was your favorite part? What part did you hate? What do I need to get rid of? What do I need to work on? I take all input, and though I haven't gotten any flames, I guess I'll take them, though I have no idea why anyone would flame, but whatever. So PLEASE review and let me know what you think. Thank you so much guys for taking the time out to read and especially to review. This writing wouldn't be fun without those of you who review. Thanks again! Don't forget to review!

-RobotMonkeys4Ever, One of the Great Mysteries of the Universe


End file.
